Some magnetic memories, such as a spin transfer torque random access memory (STTRAM), utilize a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) for switching and detection of the memory's magnetic state. As shown in FIG. 1, a MTJ consists of ferromagnetic (FM) layers 125, 127 and tunneling bather 126 (e.g., MgO). The MTJ couples bit line (BL) 105 to selection switch 120 (e.g., transistor), word line (WL) 110, and sense line (SL) 115. Memory 100 is “read” by assessing the change of resistance (e.g., tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR)) for different relative magnetizations of FM layers 125, 127.